1. Field
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Background
A motor includes a shaft formed to be rotatable, a rotor coupled to the shaft, and stators fixed to an inner side of a housing. Further, the stators are installed along a circumference of the rotor at regular gaps. Therefore, a coil, which generates a rotating magnetic field, is wound around the stator to cause electrical interaction with the rotor, and induces the rotor to be rotated.
A busbar electrically connected to the coil may be disposed at an upper end of the stator. In this case, the busbar may generally include a ring-shaped busbar body and a terminal which is curved and extends from the busbar body. The terminal may be connected to a coil through welding or fusing.
Also, the motor may include a mesh wire assembled to apply power to the coil. However, since the mesh wire is directly connected to the coil, the mesh wire may have a problem in that a fixing force is less uniform in comparison to the coil fixed to the terminal through fusing or welding. Also, there are problems of abrasion and disconnection between the mesh wire and the coil of the stator due to repeated vibrations, noises, and external forces of the motor.